the kekkai genkai mutation
by Ethan of the abyss
Summary: What would happen if Naruto and Jiraiya landed in marvel universe New York city?A crossover with X-men. some non X-men marvel characters used.rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: New York Ninjas

_**The kekkai Genkai mutation**_ **: an x-men/Naruto crossover fanfic by Ethan leiendecker**

**Disclaimer:I do not own x-men, nor Naruto.**

**Continuity note-this story takes place in the gap between The original Naruto series, and Shippuden.In X-men, it takes place just as the second wave of X-men(wolverine, colossus, Sunfire, thunderbird, Banshee, Storm , and Nightcrawler)  
join the group.This is an alternate universe from that point in continuity on, so expect changes.**

**Chapter 1:New York ninjas**

Naruto was training with Jiraiya in a small spring near Konoha.Naruto was refining the rasengan, and Jiraiya was pointing out it's flaws."You could, you know, actually help, Pervy sage!"said the young, blonde ninja irritably.

"listen, You ungrateful ball of pus."said Jiraiya, even MORE irritably"I'm a sennin.It's an honor that I say hello to you, let alone help you train in any way, shape , or form.I'm almost as strong as the hokage for crying out loud!"

"yeah, almost"jeered Naruto"Granny Tsunade can still beat you to a pulp.Sakura gets the serious sennin.I get the wierd looking pervy one."

"watch it,punk"said Jiraiya"You don't know who you're messing with."satisfied with Jiraiya's reaction, Naruto promptly clammed up.You shouldn't push a sennin too hard, or they'll pop(your head that is).

A sudden flash from the bushes behind them sent Naruto and Jiraiya reeling.Suddenly regaining his constitution, Jiraiya spoke to the hidden intruder"Okay, buddy, I'm not sure if you know you attacked a sennin class nin and apprentice, so if you show yourself, I'm sure we can work everything out, and you can be back home in no ti-"

Jiraiya was cut off by another flash, this time from the opposite direction"Why you little ..." grumbled Jiraiya "I'll teach this punk a lesson in manners!First off..."

"...It's not polite to hide from your opponent!" Said Jiraiya, suddenly beside the attacker and lifting him up"Say goodnight, you Baka!"

But as Jiraiya held the assailant up he noticed that he had a toad's tongue hanging grotesquely out of his mouth, as well as a freakish skeleton"Gack!" said Jiraiya in alarm, suddenly dropping his prisoner"You sir, are disgusting!"

"That's a lot better than what most women say to you, pervy sage!" said Naruto, suddenly next to the sage" Hey! that wierd toad guy is gone!"

Indeed, when Jiraiya had dropped him, the man/ creature had run away.The Master and apprentice pair looked everywhere for thier former captive, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Now where could he be..." said Jiraiya, meditating on the subject by sitting down.Suddenly, three more flashes of light in quick succession interrupted the toad summoner's thinking.

Trying to use the teleportation jutsu, Jiraiya had slammed into what appeared to be ordinary air between where two of the light flashes had been."Are you losing your touch, sensie, or have those flashes made an invisible wall around the training grounds.

suddenly the sites where the flashes had been connected into a pentagon, and began to glow.suddenly, before Naruto or Jiraiya could react, a flash of light sent them both up into the sky.

And then, they were past the sky.They appeared to be in space, hurtling through the massive expanse of stars and planets.And then, they were past space.The universe blended into a mass of purple, blue, and red swirling and swirling.And then, they blacked out. or perhaps beyond there, was a dimension of blackness.neither of the two could tell.

Naruto awoke first on a sidewalk by Jiraiya, who was sound asleep."Man, Jiraiya-sensei sure knows how to sleep!"

The blonde haired boy stood on the sidewalk, and every once in awhile, people would throw coins at him, which he wasn't complaining about.He thought this was strange, because back in Konoha, there really weren't any bums who needed money.

He got up and started looking for a sign of something that would tell him where he was. A few blocks down from where Jiraiya lay slumbering, he found a man selling T-shirts with the words I love New York" printed on them.

"hmmm...I guess this place must be New York.." said Naruto, ponderously. Whereever he was, he kinda liked it. It had this kind of random, unexpected lunacy feel to it.A place where crazy coincidences happened all the time.

Suddenly, a little bit of that random lunacy was unleashed. A costumed figure, clad in blue and yellow, jumped down from the rooftop of a nearby building.

The figure walked down to him, and asked a question."are you Naruto Uzumaki?" queried the costumed man.

"And if it is?" said Naruto, a bit suspicious of the stranger, yet also inquisitive to see why he wanted to know his name.

"Come with me. A few of your friends have been looking for you.Do Hinata Hyuga, Gaara of the desert, or rock lee ring any bells?"

"You bet!" said Naruto, now very curious as to where his friends were"Where are they?are they okay?"

"yes they are" said the man, letting out a sigh of relief that he had the right guy"come with me.the name is Cyclops"

"nice to meet you, mr.Cyclops!"said Naruto cheerfully, then adding"but can we please pick up my sensei first?he's asleep a couple blocks back."

**Please rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke's New World

**Chapter 2:Sasuke's new world**

Sasuke woke up in an alleyway in downtown New York."Ohhhhhh..." said the Konoha deserter, feeling for the bump on his head"Where the crap am I?"

The third member of squad 7 picked up an empty box of hot dogs.The cover of it proudly stated"Made right here in our great city of New York!".

"New York..." said Sasuke, a bit more aware of his surroundings " That must be where I am." The Uchiha then looked more closely at his surroundings.The alleyway he was in was Laden with trash and a dumpster , which most of the trash had apparently missed.A door was built into the wall next to him. The Uchiha decided to look inside the building from which the door protruded.Maybe he could ask for directions.

Sasuke paused before opening the door.Ask for directions to where?Orochimaru's apprentice thought for a moment.Maybe he could ask for about a good place to stay the night.He obvously wasn't about to get to the Sound ninja camp from here in one night, if he was even in the same world as the camp was anymore.The Former Konoha shinobi opened the door.

Inside, there were about twenty to thirty men, all drinking, playing pool, or both.The sign above the bartender's head read"Murphy's sports bar"."Do you have directions to a good inn?" Sasuke asked a man playing pool "I need a place to stay the night."

"Do I look like I care what you need?" said the burly man drunkenly "I ain't given you no directions.Less you're prepared to fight me for em'.I been itchin' ta kick some twerp's tailbone all o' today!"

"I can do that" said Sasuke smiling wickedly "Challenging one who hails from the Uchiha clan is not wise.This is your last chance to back down and give me the directions without a broken nose."

"I don't care what stinkin' family yer from!" said the man, fists up"And I ain't backin down!You don't scare me, brat."

The crowd around the pair began chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" wildly, and Sasuke was more than happy to oblige. The Uchiha rushed the man, but just as he got to him, the man Punched.Not that it hit Sasuke, but it was worth mentioning for the sheer damage it did to the bar floor."YOWCH!why you little-" the burly man did not get to finish his sentence due to a swift kick in the jaw from the former Konoha resident.

The man attempted to keep his footing, but despite his efforts, collapsed onto the bar, his weight crushing a small section of it.The bar regulars were taken aback by the ease in which a child had defeated such a huge man."He must be one o' them stinkin' mutants!" said one of the drunken men "Lets get im' boys!"

Sasuke sighed.He didn't know what a mutant was, but apparently, these people thought he was one.And because of this, he was going to be further delayed in getting directions to his inn.Sasuke hated to be delayed.A man ran at Sasuke with a broken bottle.Sasuke punched the alchoholic square in the face, causing him to let go of his weapon, as well as fly backwards into a wall.The Uchiha swiped the bottle in mid-air.Two other drunks came at the shinobi with nothing but thier bare fists.Sasuke stabbed one in the stomach, causing him to keel over, and the other with the blunt end of the bottle, causing it to shatter on the victim's skull."GAAAAAAHHHHH!" said the man, running straight into another man then passing out ontop of his comrade.

"This is getting boring..." sighed Sasuke, dodging a fist "I guess I should end it here and now."

Sasuke picked up a pool cue and broke in half.He began swinging the resulting two sticks around like razor blades.They twirled faster and faster until they finally appeared to reach maximum speed and began burning up from the friction.The Uchiha jumped to avoid an angry man's beer bottle and landed on the opposite end of the building from the mass of drunks.  
Suddenly, Sasuke stopped spinning the two sticks.Each was now extremely Volatile.Sasuke aimed at a Huge mug of Vodka, with a sign that read "Place your entry here for achance at this Huge mug of booze!"

With a swishing sound, the Uchiha hurled his two flaming sticks at the mug, simoultaneously tipping the mug over and igniting a massive flow of booze all over the alchoholics."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the entire mass of men, scrambling to escape the flaming bar.

Disappointed that he failed to recieve directions, Sasuke began walking out of Murphy's sports bar.However, as soon as he got out onto the streets, he was met by an angry bartender with a loaded shotgun."You evil thing!" shouted the man in anger"You destroyed my bar, and killed all my best customers!"

"Relax!I didn't kill...Most of them." said the Uchiha calmly "Besides, it was only self defense.Your bar needed refinishing in the first place, so what's the big deal?"

"Why you little punk!"Said the bartender, who almost seemed angrier than before "I'll kill you for your insolence!"

The man cocked his gun, but Sasuke's hand signs were faster."Chidori!" screamed the Uchiha as he drove his now lightning covered hand into the bartender's chest.The man dropped his gun and collapsed on the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"Now now, why'd that poor guy deserve that?" Sasuke quickly looked towards the roof of the building he had just exited. the voice was emanating from a costumed figure with spider webbing covering said costume.

"Simple.He was a threat." Said Sasuke cooly "I couldn't just punch him and take the chance that he'd get up and blow my head off!By the way, who the heck are you"

"Name's Spiderman" said the costumed one, leaping from the building"And you are?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" replied The shinobi "I'm a ninja formerly from Konohagakure."

"Man, another ninja?"said Spiderman sarcasticaly" You guys are just crawling out of the cracks in New York, aren't you!"

"Ha Ha" said Sasuke, not a bit of humor in his voice.

"What, you don't think I'm funny?" said the wall-crawler "That's wierd.All of the guys I sock in the jaw seem to think so too!"

"You know any place I could stay the night?" asked the Uchiha"I don't have a house around here."

"Well, I kinda guessed that..." said Spiderman, rolling his eyes behind his mask "Try my friend Peter Parker's place.His address is on this card."

"Thanks" said Sasuke, catching the card.He then left without a word, leaving Spiderman standing on the street alone.


End file.
